The Heart's Purpose
by AODtrunks lover
Summary: In one rash decision, two people are brought together. Can their hearts feel love, or are they meant to be alone?


**"Get Out!"** were the words that pierced the dark cornors of the slum apartment building. More curse words echoed through the hallways, some given by a female voice and some by a male's. The voices came from one apartment in perticular.  
A purple-haired young man staggared/lept from the room followed by a skanky half-dressed woman, both hollering cuss at the one person left in the apartment room. A glass bottle hit the wall by the man's head and shattered.  
"**I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING ASS AGAIN TRUNKS BRIEFS!**"  
Were the last words before the door to the apartment room slammed shut and Trunks, followed by his 'associate', scurried half naked down the halls.

Eli's fists clenched and unclenched. Her heart and throat ached equally as she forced herself to hold back the sobs. She couldn't believe Trunks had...had cheated on her.  
The last part of the thought had caused her to put a good sized hole into the wall behind her. It was a well known fact that she didn't have a good record with dealing with anger.  
She sank to the floor, all the while repeating the phrase over and over;  
"You stupid, stupid bitch."

Trunks stormed angrily out of the apartment's main doors. Who was she to be angry with him? What in the name of kami's green earth gave her the right to be angry with him when he was doing what men did? Looking back on the last year in those moments of anger, Trunks became so livid that he wanted to scream. In his anger, he fired one rouge ki blast into the street, hitting a chopped-up car and sending it into oblivion. He shook from his inner-anger.  
"I'll get her back."

Morning came on the dreadfull night, and brought with it the image of Eli sitting on one of her junk beds; one hand supporting her downturned forehead, and the other supporting her bottle of Grey Goose. Her eyes were half closed and glazed over in sadness. Her whole insides ached with a dull throbbing. She regretted having to find her condolenses in a bottle of booze, but she wasn't about to go running to someone else for comfort and love.  
"Love? What the hell does that even feel like?"  
She asked herself in some depth of loneliness and despair. It wasn't the fact that Trunks had cheated on her which was so bad; it was the idea that someone she had trusted, someone she had cared about, someone whom she had shared her 'home' with, had decided that they just wanted to fuck and they didn't care with whom.  
She took another swig of vodka.  
"I hate my life."

Trunks already knew from past experience that Eli wouldn't listen to him. He recalled his personal rule for not calling someone when they had thrown a glass bottle at his face earlier. He had walked to Capsule Corp. in the dark rain, plotting to himself on how to get back at her. The utmost he wanted was to see her begging for his return, to see her pleading with him to be 'hers' again. Now he had his way, he had his ultimate plan. He was going to make her crawl back to him if it was the last thing he ever saw.

Piccolo sat deep in meditation, feeling the ki outputs from the earth below him. This was one of his longer sessions in meditation as he was focusing on the sparatic ki pulsations coming from both Trunks and Eli. He had felt before when the two would have their 'lovers' spats', or whatever, they were called, but he couldn't place why both of them were now suddenly putting out such intense feelings of anger, frustration, and pain. He had never felt something like this before, except on two occasions which stuck out in his mind.  
The first was when Trunks had learned his father had died during the Majin Buu disaster.  
The second was when Brutilia had beat the living hell out of Eli.  
Piccolo knew that there was something wrong with both of them, but he knew if it was between them; then they could work it out as well. He 'unfurled' himself from his lotus position, and walked into his favorite cave by the waterfall.

Trunks gleamed maddly at the sight before him. Seven glowing orbs, all about the size of a softball, rested inches from his feet. He snorted through his flared nostrils. He had gathered the Dragonballs in record time thanks to his adreniline pumping through his system.  
"Dragon! By your name I summon thee forth, Shenron!"  
Trunks called through the cool morning air. The dragon erupted from his casing in his usual display of sparks and light.  
"What is your first wish?"  
Shenron's booming voice echoed throughout the landscape.  
"Shenron, I wish that everyone on the planet was human, and had no differences in ki or ability!"  
Trunks cried, allowing the change in power to give him temporary insanity.  
Shenron's eyes glowed eerily for a few moments before returning to their normal, dirty ruby color.  
"It is done. What is your second wish?"  
"Shenron, I have no second wish!"  
"Very well, then. Until next time."  
The dragon disappeared and the balls scattered around the sky in all their brilliance.  
It wasn't until this time that Trunks learned the folly of his ways. It wasn't until this time that Trunks figured out he had totally screwed up his wish. Initially, he'd only wanted to deprive Eli of her powers, so that she'd run to him when the ghetto became to much for her human self to handle. He hadn't meant to deprive everyone from use of their ki.  
"Oh Shit."

It was the time just as the dragon was departing that Eli had decided to pick up some of the glass shards that had fallen into her apartment. She bent over and gingerly picked each of them up, until...  
"Ah!"  
She gave a surprised whisper at the sudden pain she felt. A piece of glass sticking up from the carpet had given her a little slice on the pad of her finger. That's when she saw it.  
Her blood was red.  
Normally her blood was a light violet, just like Frieza's; now it was a deep crimson. In a sudden wave of misunderstood panic, she tried to no avail to fire a ki blast. She even tried her flying, only to crash into the gaudy carpet.  
She clenched her fists, knowing full well Trunks had everything to do with this.

Piccolo sat groggily up from the hard floor of the cave. He couldn't place it, but he felt...out of place that morning. He staggered up and over to the small pond by the waterfall, only to see a stranger staring back at him from under the water. With a shout of surprise, he fell back from the water's edge. Cautiously he moved back over, seeing a foriegn view of himself. In place of his green skin, he had a lightly tanned hue. In place of his hairless head, he had a full head of dark brown hair. The only things that remained the same were his stature and eye color.  
He got the strangest feeling that his 'transformation' was somehow related to his meditation upon Eli and Trunks.

* * *

Hey everybody. Yeah, it's me, with a brand new fanfic that was just dying to be put up. Please R/R. And just for a heads-up; yeah, this will be a PXOc fic. Enjoy! 


End file.
